La youkai y el hanyou
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: Ella es una youkai. Él, un hanyou. ¿Podrán estar juntos o el orgullo de ella será mayor al amor que siente por él? ¿Podrá ella robarle el corazón o, él sera demaciado terco y se quedará con aquella miko que tanto le hizo sufrir?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de Kira Taisho ayudada por mí. La estoy reeditando sin errores ortográficos y tratando de mantenermelo más fiel posible a su método de escritura. Gracias,Kira, por dejarme!

Los personajes pertenencen a Rumiko, autora de Inuyasha y alguno que otro de mi autoría y de Kira.

Esperamos que la disfruten.

_**Conociendo a inuyasha**_

_Narra (tn)__

Mi hermana Kira y yo ibamos por ahí y nos encontramos con algunos monstruos. No eran muchos, solo eran diez. Aunque, al parecer, uno llevaba un fragmento de la shikon. Vimos un grupo de personas acercarce y, cuando estaban cerc,a noté que eran un monje, una xterminadora, una muhacha de ropas extrañas (pero que al parecer era una miko), un chico que tenia orejitas (y que si mi olfato no me falla era un hanyou), un kitsune y un gato de dos colas.

Quisieron enfrentarse a los monstruos pero nosotras fuimos más rápidas o, mejor dicho, mi hermana que para variar no me dejó luchar porque acabo con los enemigos antes.

Kira: ¡Taigakuro!

Luego de mover la espada, cortó esos monstruos en dos a cada uno, guardó la espada y se dio la media vuelta mientras la chica de ropas extrañas tomaba el fragmento.

_: ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, Kira?!

Kira: si tú eres lenta para desenvainar y atacar, no es mi culpa.

_: Eres despreciable. -caminando hacia kira-

Kira: Lo sé, muchas gracias. Yo tambien te amo, hermanita.

***: ¡khe! ¿Cómo es posible que una humana hiciera eso? -olfateando a Kira-

Kira: ¡Quitate! Además, ¿quién dijo que éramos humanas, híbrido?

_: Kira...

***: Para tu información, tengo nombre y es Inuyasha. No, "Híbrido"... Neko-youkai

Kira: Uno, tengo nombre también y es Kira. Dos, -golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¡no me compares con esos inútiles!¡Soy una tora-youkai, no una neko, perro bobo!

Inu: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! -sacando su espada- KAZE NO...

***:¡Abajo! Inuyasha, que descortés eres.. Soy Kagome, un gusto.

_: Mi nombre es _, y esta individua mal humorada es mi hermana mayor, Kira.

Kag: Ellos son Sango, -apuntando a la exterminadora- Miroku, -apuntando al monje- Kirara, -apuntando a la gatita- y Shippo -señalando al kitsune.

Kira: ¡Ay, pero qué cosita más linda! -alzando a kirara.

Sango: Así que son youkais... pero si no tienen marcas, ni nada.

_: Si las tenemos, pero las cubrimos para evitar problemas inecesarios. -quitandose el paño rojo que utiliza para cubrir las orejas- ¿ven?

Miroku: ¡Mira, Inuyasha! Son muy parecidas a las tuyas.

Kira: Son mejores que las de ese híbrido.

_: Eres un caso perdido, -poniendose el pañuelo de nuevo- también tenemos rayas pero las cubrimos con estas vendas.

Kira: Y una cola que usamos a modo de cinturon -quitandola de su cadera y moviendola- ¿Qué tal? Y sin manos.

_: Cualquier cosa te viene bien para molestar, ¿no es así?

kira: Yo no molesto.

_: No, simplemente jodes y jodes y jodes.

Ante mi comentario, Inuyasha comenzó a reirse de mi hermana.

Kira: ¡¿De qué carajo te ríes, híbrido?!

Inu: Ya me cansé de tu molesta presencia. -sacando la espada y apuntando a mi hermana- KAZE NO KIZU!

Kira saco rápidamente su espada y esquivó el ataque.

Kira: RYUKETSU NO KIBA!

Y dio justo en el blanco hiriendo a Inuyasha pero utilizando un poder mínimo para no matarlo.

Kira: A ver si con eso aprendes.

Inu: ¡Maldita!

kagome/_: Ya basta, ustedes dos parecen niños pequeños. -miradas fulminantes-

_: Kira, disculpate.

Kira: Ni en un millon de años. -guardando a kiba-

_:... -negando con la cabeza- Pude ver que juntan los fragmentos de shikon.

Inu: Si, ¿y qué con eso? -tipico tono desafiante-

_: O cambias tu actitud, o acabarás muerto... Nada, no pasa nada. Solo quería saber si podía ayudarles pero, ya que me tratas así. Adiós. -dandose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Kira: Felicidades, lograste hacer enojar a mi hermana. Es toda una hazaña, créeme.

Inu: ¿Y para qué quieren juntar los fragmentos? -tono curioso-

Kira: ¿A mí qué me preguntas? Es ella la que quiere.

_: Para que Naraku no los obtenga. No necesitamos esos estúpidos fragmentos o la perla. Ya somos más que suficientemente fuertes.

Kira: _¿Qué demonios pretende?-_pensando.-

Kagome: ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, una ayudita más nos sería de utilidad.-hablando para si misma- _Sobretodo en luna nueva._

_: Vale, vamos. Creo que vi un ogro con un fragmento hace rato en las montañas. Kira, ¿vienes?

Kira: Ya que.

Así nos unimos al grupo de Kagome e Inuyasha aunque la relación de inuyasha con mi hermana es de pésima para abajo. Esos dos realmente se odian. Yo ya rezaba para que todo saliese bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Esta historia pertenece a Kira Taisho. Como un favor, yo la estoy reeditando, corrigiendo errores ortográficos (en cuanto los veo), etc.

Disfruten.

Ah, y los personajes son

Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**La pelea y el nuevo aliado de Kira**

Otra vez mi hermana e Inuyasha estaban peleando y, por peleando, me refiero a peleando; no discutiendo.

Miroku: que esos dos no pueden llevarse bien

_: Parece que no.

Kagome: Inuyasha, ab.. -la interrumpen.

_: Dejalos.

Kagome: pero...

_: Dejalos.

Inuyasha: ¡que seas una youkai no significa que seas mejor que yo, niñita!

Kira: ¡no, pero peleo y razono mejor que tu y soy 300 años mayor!

Noté que Ki-neechan estaba demasiado cerca del acantilado que daba a la playa y de pronto, Inu la empujo cuando lanzo uno de sus _KAZE NO KIZU, _provocando que cayera.

Inu: Mierda.. ¿¡kira, estas bien!?

Sango: ¿quién los entiende?

Kira: Si, estoy bien.. ya encontraré la manera de subir.

_: ¡vale, pero no te tardes mucho!

Kira: ¡solo seran un par de dias! Adiós, nos vemos pronto. ¡No se desharán de mi tan facilmente!

Inu: ¿por qué no usa su forma youkai para subir?

_: porque es terca y quiere hacer todo sin poderes para demostrar que es mejor que tú o... porque quiere estar un tiempo sola.

Inu: Pero estaba muy herida luego de nuestra pelea.

_: Ella es así.

* * *

_ narra kira_

Al fin lejos de ese molesto hanyou. ¡Puaj! ¡Cómo lo detesto! Y encima estoy muy herida.

Oí unos gritos así que desenvainé a _kiba_ y me acerqué.

Habia una niña de entre ocho y diez años, y un monstruo la perseguía. No lo pensé dos veces y fui hacia allí.

Ataqué al monstruo para defender a la niña, el monstruo me clavo un puñal en un costado del vientre y yo lo decapite.

Comencé a sentir que me caía y todo se volvía negro.

* * *

_narra sesshomaru_

En cuanto acabe de luchar contra unos demonios, fui hacia donde había huído Rin mientras la perseguía un demonio.

Vi que una humana tenia una espada entre sus manos y estaba frente al monstruo el cual le clavo un puñal en un costado.

No sé cómo pero la humana decapitó a aquel monstruo y luego cayó al suelo. Me acerqué a ella y noté que Jaken se acercaba.

Seshomaru: Jaken, fijate si aún está con vida.

Jaken: Si, amo bonito.

Él se arrodilló frente a la humana que seguramente estaría muerta, ya que parecía haber estado peleando contra otro youkai.

Olía a youkai pero no le tomó inportancia y tomé la empuñadura de tenseiga.

Jaken: -se notaba sorprendido y asustado a la vez- está... está viva.

¡Vaya! Es más fuerte de lo que pensé, sin mas la cargue y la deposite sobre ha-un

Jaken: ¿Qué hace, Amo bonito?

Sesshy: Le salvó la vida a Rin, al menos deberíamos sanar sus heridas. Además hay algo extraño en ella y pienso descubrir qué es.

Jaken: Rin si que le afectó a mi amo bonito. Ahora es más compasivo.

Rin tomó la espada de la chica y la guardó en la vaina que ella llevaba en un cinturón rojo. Llegamos a una cueva justo a tiempo ya que comenzó a llover.

La coloqué sobre el suelo.

Sesshy: Encárguense de sus heridas.

Jaken: ¿Por qué yo tengo que pagar por lo que usted hace, Sesshomaru-sama?

Fui a sentarme al borde de la cueva cuando oí un grito por parte de Jaken. Al voltear, noté que él le había quitado una de las vendas que tenía en las piernas, dejándo expuestas unas rayas similares a las de un tigre.

En ese instante, comenzó a despertarse.


End file.
